Pleasure for Dummies
by fuzzzy22
Summary: You learn something everyday, but it's amazing how clueless people can really be. Rated T for languague, and suggestive themes. Co-written with Midnight Insomniac.


**A/N: AliceOtaku and Midnight Insomniac here! We teamed up to bring this awesome fic to NejiTen lovers everywhere! Enjoy and please R&R**

**

* * *

**

It was a bright, sunny day. Team Gai was occupied in their daily, vigorous training routine.

There were shouts, clashes, and cries of battles. Somewhere in the mix, were exclamations of "youth" and crashing waves before a setting sun.

Tenten panted and dropped to the ground. Her chest heaving as the adrenaline of the fight left her.

"O-okay. How about a break?" she proposed, sprawling herself out on the grass.

"Hn," Neji agreed, heading to sit in the shade and gulp down some cool, icy water.

His partner closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. She wanted so badly to curl up and take a nap right there in the middle of the clearing. But she knew Neji would be quite furious if she ever indulged such a notion.

"Stupid prick," she muttered.

The Hyuga, who had sunk into a deep state of meditation, opened his pearly white orbs and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?" He was not graced with a response, something that upset him greatly. He stood up and walked over to Tenten. He squatted down next to her body and glared.

"What did you say?" he questioned again. There was a giggle, followed by a full out guffaw.

Neji narrowed his eyes and proceeded to tackle his partner. He straddled her, and pinned her hands above her head.

Tenten's laughter, to his dismay, refused to cease. Instead, she struggled and chortled at the same time.

The Hyuga was forced to let her roll over before reclaiming his hold. He frowned, sweat beaded on his forehead.

Tenten, whose eyes had been closed, opened to find themselves staring directly at… Well she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Neji stop it! I found something!"

Her teammate got off of her and gave her an encouraging look.

Tenten took the object and squeezed it in her hand.

"It's squishy," she told him. Neji rolled his eyes and snatched it from her grasp.

"What is it?" he asked, twirling it around in his fingers.

"I don't know. It... kinda looks like a nipple... from a baby's bottle.. but, it reminds me of a small balloon too," Tenten said, inspecting the small, squishy, balloon-nipple-like object.

"It's got the same texture as the balloon as well-rubbery," Neji said, and handed it to her teammate. "Leave it where you found it. We should not take things that are not ours," he said, standing up, and dusting himself off form their previous wrestle.

"But.. who could it belong to? We're usually the only ones who come here to train, aren't we?" Tenten asked, rising up to meet the Hyuga, who had walked to get his rug sack.

"I don't know, Tenten," he mumbled.

"It's fun to play with." Tenten said, squishing it once more.

"But you have no idea what it is." Neji said, turning around to look at his teammate grinning like a maniac, squishing the little round object over and over. "...What are you doing?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in an amused expression.

Tenten looked at Neji, and seemed to realize she looked foolish, and childish. Blushing, she gave him a small smile.

"Yes, we don't know what it is, but we can always ask." she reasoned.

"...Ask? You have fun doing that. I have better things to do." he said, and turned around, getting ready for another meditating session.

"Right. Like sit around like the _stupid prick _that you are. stupid Hyuga..." she muttered, and turned around.

Upon hearing _stupid prick,_ said Hyuga's ear and head snapped up. He glared at her.

"What?" he asked quietly, but dangerously.

"Are you afraid of the little… _balloon_?" Tenten mocked him.

Neji narrowed his eyes, and stood up, once more, walked up to her, snatched the small object, and stalked away from the clearing.

Tenten smirked and walked after him.

"Wait up baka!" she called, running after him as he broke out into a sprint. In the middle of town, she jumped on his back, sending the two of them to the ground.

The Hyuga stumbled, not expecting the added weight, fell, and dropped the object.

"Hey, what's that?" a familiar, loud voice shouted, as a flash of orange barreled towards them.

"Naruto," Neji hissed, under his breath, as he attempted to shove Tenten off his back. The hyperactive blonde, however, was quick, and scooped the balloon-like-thing from the ground.

His eyes widened. He looked at Neji, then Tenten, and back to the Hyuga. He grinned and chuckled.

"You and Tenten, huh?" he asked.

Neji raised an eyebrow. Tenten narrowed her eyes and snagged the object back.

"That's ours," she growled,

Naruto gave it back saying, "Hey, by all means, go ahead."

Tenten and Neji glared at him one last time before stalking away.

"That was a close one, Neji. Be careful!" Tenten said. "You know what? Until we're sure what this.. _thing_ is, I'll keep it safe!" she said, opening her rug sack, getting ready to dump it in.

"No, Tenten. I'll keep it. You're more likely to lose it." he said, reaching for it.

"..I'm not _that_ irresponsible, Neji." she said, rolling her eyes.

"No matter. I keep it. Hand it over." he said, extending out his hand.

"No way in hell! Finders keepers, losers weepers!" she said, and stuck her tongue out at him, looking more like a 4 year-old little girl, rather than a 17-year-old full-grown Konoichi.

"Tenten. Give it to me." he said, his voice dripping venom slightly. His face hardened. But Tenten wasn't affected by this. Not when she'd spent so much time around the Hyuga.

"No." Tenten said, and made a run for it.

"Come back, Tenten!" Neji said, chasing after her.

"No! I'm keeping it!" she said, trying to lose the Hyuga behind her, though it was clear she wasn't going to accomplish this goal.

"Give up, Tenten. I've got you." He said, suddenly appearing in front of her.

Her eyes widened. She clutched the little object to her chest. "No!" she said, determination strong on her voice.

"Yes." Neji said coldly, and reached for it.

Tenten knew what she had to do. In a swift, rapid movement, the…_balloon_ was out of sight, and into Tenten's shirt.

The Hyuga's eyes widened, but he was desperate. He stuck his hand up her shirt, putting arm around her waist to keep her from running.

He groped for the object, the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment. Eventually, he backed her up against a tree.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kiba greeted, but is smile turned into a gape as he witnessed quite a compromising position.

Neji and Tenten paused in their argument, their eyes ready to fall out of their sockets at Inuzuka's sudden appearance.

"H-hi!" the brunette female squeaked. At that moment, the balloon thingy found its way into Neji's hand and the Hyuga held it up with pride.

Kiba was about to faint when he saw what Neji was holding.

"I-I'll j-just leave you guys alone." His voice was shrill from shock and he raced far, far away from them.

Tenten snatched the object back. "Stop it! I found it!"

"I don't care," her partner hissed. Their lips nearly brushed as he spoke.

"Neji, get away from me," the koinoichi commanded.

By now the Hyuga had molded his body to hers.

"Not until you give me _it." _Suddenly, he snapped his head around, eyes narrowed.

"Whose there?" he asked. Kakashi smile sheepishly and stepped out from behind the shrubbery.

"You don't mind if I watch, do you?" But after seeing the Hyuga's venomous glare, he waved it off, mumbling," Maybe next time. I'm sure you two would be quite efficient in _it_ then."

With that, he "poofed" away.

"..Quite efficient in _it_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tenten asked, completely distracted.

Neji sized his opportunity, and reached for it. Tenten realized this, and moved to protect it.

The Hyuga tried to sneak around, and grab it, but Tenten had great defense. Being a weapon's mistress had it's advantages, after all.

Neji, instead of trying for more sneak attacks, decided to go for the kill.

His hands snaked to her waist. "_Tenten." _he purred her name.

Tenten's eyes snapped open. She gulped. "No way I'm giving it back.." she said, barely getting her voice above a whisper, as her throat was as dry, as the hottest day in Suna.

"..Are you sure about that?" he said, in the same tone as before. His face nuzzled at her neck.

Tenten felt her face heat up. "Y-yes?" it came out as a question.

_Dammit..._ she thought. _Stop stuttering! You sound like Hinata!_

"Tenten.. You're not going to win, you know that? Not against me." Neji purred once more, letting the straight line that was his nose brush up her neck, and along her jaw.

_Heh. It's working._ He smirked inwardly.

"..I can always try." Tenten said. She seemed to be getting control of her emotions, much to Neji's disappointment.

"Why try? Why, if you know you are going to lose? There is no point in that, Tenten." he said, pulling her closer by her waist.

Tenten inhaled sharply. "See, there's your m-mistake." she stuttered again.

Neji quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?" he murmured in his deep, rich, baritone voice

"I don't know whether I'll lose, or win, but I can always try my best, and counter attack whatever it is I'm fighting against." she said, and looked at him in the eye. She decided this was a good opportunity. He had looked up while she gave him her little speech. She leaned in, trying to distract him just enough to escape his hold.

Neji leaned back as his partner leaned in.

"Why are you running away?" she whispered in his ear, he breath hotter than the sun on his skin.

Now it was the Hyuga's turn to stutter: "I-I'm n-not going anywhere." He gasped at the end, as if forcing that simple sentence out was took too much energy.

Tenten smirked, and quickly slipped away.

Neji stood there for a moment dazed and confused before he regained his senses.

"Hey!" he shouted, chasing the brunette female once again.

His partner cackled, the balloon-thingy tightly clutched in her hand.

Unfortunately, during her epic escape, a root decided to show its ugly face to the world and tripped her.

Neji, seeing her fall, sped up. In his case of misfortune, a tree decided to be invisible to the unsuspecting prodigy, and in one glorious moment, he crashed into it, his pride and face, deeply wounded.

Yes, it's true all low self esteemed people out there; even Neji Hyuga commits a wrongdoing, an error of judgement, a complete and utter fail, one in awhile. And this shall be labeled as "Exhibit A."

Neji heard the taunting laughter of his teammate, leapt from the ground like a panther, and clobbered her over.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about that," he warned.

"Only if you let me keep it."

"Absolutely not. Give it to me!"

Lee, hearing only the last exclamation from Neji, raised his bushy eyebrows in surprise. The Hyuga was straddling the youthful blossom of the team and… demanding she give "it" to him?

It was a strange and puzzling concept for our poor Green Beast and so, he decided to consult his mentor.

"Gai-Sensei! Neji is demanding Tenten give "it" to him!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Lee's teammates quickly scrambled to their feet, in the process, they dropped the balloon-thingy.

Their sensei appeared not a moment later. "What's this all about, Lee?" he asked, eyeing the other two with suspicion.

Gai's favorite pupil repeated Neji's exclamation. His sensei scrunched his face in thought.

"Hey, what's this?" Lee asked, picking up the balloon-thingy from the ground.

His teammates' eyes widened in response. Gai nearly died in shock as he stared at the object.

He sputtered, gagged, and turned a deathly pale.

"You two?" he asked his other students.

Not quite sure what they were asked, they decided to nod.

Gai commanded Lee drop the object and dragged him away.

"I don't get it," Tenten said, after a moment of silence.

"Me either," Neji agreed with a sigh.

"Look. Let's not fight over this anymore. How about we just find out what the damn thing is already?" the brunette female proposed.

"I suppose that would be the proper thing to do."

"Alright. I know just the person." Tenten said, and crouched to get it back into her grasp. She walked, with the Hyuga trailing behind her.

"...And that would be...?" Neji asked.

Tenten smirked. "You'll see." She said simply, and kept walking forward.

"...Tenten, where are we going?" Neji asked, suspicious of what she might be planning.

"No worries. We'll find out what this is soon. If there is someone who can help us, that is her." she said smirking.

"Who's her?" The Hyuga raised an eyebrow.

"Patience is gold, Hyuga dear." she said, with a smirk.

* * *

"So, do you know what this is, Ino?" Tenten asked innocently.

Ino gaped at her. Her blue eyes were wide. She nodded, and then smirked. "I didn't know you guys were into _that. _I mean, the affection between you two is obvious, but I didn't think you were the kind that shows love like... like _that." _she smirked at the rather confused couple.

"...So, what is it then?" Neji asked, eager to figure out the great 'mystery' once and for all.

"C'mon, you guys. You know what it is!" Ino said, laughing slightly.

"No, we don't! This is why we came to you, Ino!" Tenten said, exasperated.

Ino sighed. "It's.. you know.." she said, blushing.

"It's a what?" Neji asked, annoyed.

"...You know... It's a..." Ino said, trying to word it right.

"It's a what?" Tenten finally yelled, not being able to contain it anymore.

Sakura then walked in. "Ino, what's up-" her eyes went wide when she saw what was on Tenten's hand. Ino sat in front of said girl and the Hyuga prodigy.

"What are you guys doing?" the Haruno asked slowly.

"Look this is none of your business, alright? Just leave us alone," Neji answered coldly.

Sakura huffed, "No! I want to know what's going on!"

"Just leave us alone," Ino repeated, but secretly sending her best friend a_ 'I'll tell you later' _look.

Sakura nodded and walked away.

"Now, as I was saying, you guys should really know what that is," the Yamanaka said.

Neji frowned, grabbed it from her hand, and stood up "Let's go. We can ask someone else," he told his teammate.

She sighed, but agreed.

"Well, that was completely pointless..." Tenten snorted, as they walked aimlessly around Konoha.

"We did ask _Ino_. Her out of all people. What did you expect? A full report on it?" Neji said, rolling his eyes.

Tenten frowned. "No, but I was sure she would know." she said, and sighed. "Who should we ask now?" she looked at her partner, who seemed to be deep in thought.

Neji didn't answer immediately. "I don't know. We can ask later. I need to meditate over some things..." he said quietly.

Tenten nodded. "Alright. But _I _get to keep it." she said, and snatched the object from Neji's hands.

"Not this again, Tenten. Hand it over." he said, his face a mask of complete seriousness.

"No." she said, and walked away.

"That little.." Neji whispered irritated and annoyed. "Tenten," he called after her.

"No!" she yelled at him, without even bothering to look back at him.

"Come back, and give it to me," he asked, his voice took a different path from the icy, harsh tone he usually used.

Tenten stopped dead on her tracks. She looked back at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"...Why do you want to keep it so badly?" she asked, truly curious.

Neji opened his mouth to respond, but found it difficult when he did not know the answer.

"I… Hn..." he looked away.

Tenten frowned, and sighed. "I'm keeping it." she said, and started to walk away once more.

Neji felt the need to get the object once again.

Or... did he?

Was the object what he really wanted?

_...Of course it's the object... I can't think it's not. I must get it back from Tenten._ He thought. _She might lose it, and we might never really get to know what it really is._

With that thought in mind, Neji decided on following Tenten.

Now, this, my friends, was a very bad idea.

Why, you ask? Think about it.

While it's true, that Neji had the great, All-Seeing Byakugan, Tenten was a Weapon's Mistress. She had perfect aim… not to mention her temper, which was close, if not topped, that of the great Tsunade.

After the Hyuga made sure Tenten was inside her apartment, he climbed up the side, using his chakra to help his task.

He peered into the closest window, which happened to be Tenten's room.

She was there, laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. She looked tired. As if she needed a good night's sleep. Her eyes closed slowly, and soon, they remained that way.

She looked different from just a few minutes ago. She looked, quite older, and… and she looked beautiful.

WAIT. _Beautiful? _What the _HELL?_

_Nonsense.. Where are these crazy thoughts coming from? I've got it shake them off... no time for mistakes._

He looked again, trying to locate the... _thing. _When he finally found it, he was quite disappointed.

Tenten had it in her grasp, and she had fallen asleep. From missions, he new she was a light sleeper.

The Hyuga sighed inwardly, and tried to get close enough to the window, to climb inside.

Unfortunately, there was a rather large tree leaning against the side of the building that prevented his entry. He tried to grab at the handle of the window, missed, and fell.

Next he tried chopping down the branch, but he figured it'd caused too much ruckus and Tenten would wake up.

Tired and nearly out of chakra, he decided to take a riskier route. He rushed back to the Hyuuga compound, stole Hinabi's fake mustache and sombrero and ran all the way back.

He entered the lobby of the apartment building and quickly climbed the staircase to Tenten's floor.

He knocked on her door, holding his breath. When his teammate opened it, he had a cheesy smile plastered on his face.

"Hi," he greeted. Tenten narrowed her eyes. She took a good look at him and then… punched him.

"YOU BAKA! YOU THINK I'D FALL FOR A PATHETIC DISGUISE LIKE THAT?" she creamed directly in his face. Neji whimpered.

The brunette female dragged him inside her flat by the ear.

"Look you stupid bastard. You can keep the balloon thing. But first, let's ask Hiashi what it is. If he doesn't know, then you can hold on to it for the rest of the day. Understand?" she hissed, glaring.

The Hyuuga nodded, wanting so badly to protest, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Together, the two set out for the Hyuga compound.

When they arrived, Hanabi was there waiting for her cousin. She kicked him in the shin and snatched her stuff out of his hands.

They were told to wait for about fifteen minutes, and were finally allowed to see the head.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji said, bowing. Tenten did the same.

"Ah, my nephew, what is all this about?"

"We have an important question for you, sir," Neji told him.

His uncle gave him an encouraging look.

"You see, while training, we stumbled on this object," Neji explained, showing Hiashi the balloon thingy. "We'd like to know what it is."

Hiashi was silent as he digested the information.

"You really don't know what it is?" he finally asked, quirking an eyebrow. The two before him shook their heads.

"Well," the head awkwardly cleared his throat, stalling. "You see…"

Tenten and Neji leaned forward in anticipation.

"It's a… umm… well you see… I…"

"Do you know what it is, uncle?" Neji asked once more, growing aggravated.

"It's used for… umm… how about I give you a book about it?" Hiashi said quickly. He left the room, then came back holding a thick volume called "Pleasure for Dummies." He handed it to his nephew then waved the two teammates out of his study.

"Let's go up to my room. We can read it there without disturbance," Neji proposed. Tenten nodded in agreement.

Once in the Hyuga's room, Tenten closed the door. Neji walked to the bed, and sat down. Tenten sat next to him.

The prodigy opened the book to the very first page.

It read- _"Pleasure for Dummies. Have fun having pleasure, morons."_

The table of contents went something like this-

_"Chapter 1: The first kiss- You can't have pleasure with out a few good smooches._

_Chapter 2: Groping- Areas of the body frequently groped include the buttocks, breasts, and thighs._

_Chapter 3: Getting Undressed- This is just mandatory. Don't question the chapter._

_Chapter 4: Getting to know your Condom- This may look like a balloon, but don't let it fool ya. It ain't child's play. This will be your biggest weapon, besides other obvious things."_

Balloon acted as a keyword.

"Let's check out chapter 4, then." Tenten said, reaching for the book.

"Hang on." Neji said, and thought about the words that were writing to describe said chapter.

...Condom? Is that what the little object that had caused so much trouble was called?

"Can I turn the page now?" Tenten asked, getting ready to snatch the book if she had to.

Neji sighed in amusement at his partner. _So much for a calm, cool, and collected Tenten_. He thought, and smirked. He handed his teammate the book, and watched her turn the pages until she got to the chapter she desired.

"Oh. I found it." she said, and read aloud-

"_Chapter 4- Getting to know your condom. This is a barrier device most commonly used during sexual intercourse to reduce the probability of pregnancy and spreading sexual transmitted diseases."_ Tenten stopped reading, blushed, and swallowed as she read on.

"_It is put on a man's erect penis and physically blocks ejaculated semen from entering the body of a sexual partner." _she dropped the book in Neji's lap, and looked at the small object in her hands. Disgusted, she threw it against the wall.

Neji's eyes were wide.

_Sexual intercourse? Condom? Pregnancy? Sexual transmitted diseases? Semen?_ He looked at Tenten, who was now blushing like a tomato. _Sexual partner?_ The Hyuga blushed.

"Oh God…" Tenten whispered after a moment of silence, "we're...idiots."

Neji swallowed and nodded.

"Well, I guess that solves that," he concluded.

"Yeah, but, now everyone in Konoha think we're… you know…"

The Hyuuga sighed, "There's no point in trying to convince them otherwise. Let's just keep it our secret."

"Yeah… but it'll be irritating," she whined.

"Well, we could always act as a couple and then they'll leave us alone," Neji suggested.

"That's a dumb idea."

The Hyuga smirked, "You know you like it."

"You do too," his teammate shot back.

"...Fine."

There was an awkward silence.

"This is when you ask me out," Tenten told him, looking dead serious.

Neji shook his head chuckling. "Alright. Will you go out with me?"

"No not like that! You make it sound so dull and boring!"

"You are dull and boring!"

"Why I ought to…"

"Just answer the damn question!"

The brunette female huffed, "Yes."

Neji gave a satisfied nod, got up from the floor, and chucked the book and condom out the window.

* * *

-Some where in Suna-

Gaara walked through the streets of the village, bodyguards trailing after him.

Suddenly, something hard and something squishy bonked him on the head.

"It's an attack!" one of his men shouted. The Kazekage, however, simply raised his hand calmly. He retrieved the objects from the ground.

In his hand was a book called _Pleasure for Dummies_, and a black, balloon-like object.

The redhead frowned.

"Take this to my office for further examination," he commanded. His bodyguards, after seeing what had hit him, smirked at the Gaara's naivety.

"He'll learn eventually."

* * *

-Back in Konoha-

Tenten and Neji went out in public. HOLDING HANDS. Yes. That's right.

The Hyuga had claimed they didn't need to get.. touchy, and demonstrate PDAs around town for the sake of a... condom, but Tenten had insisted, as to make it 'seem more realistic.'

"Neji! Tenten! My youthful friends!" Lee exclaimed, and then saw their linked hands. "So, I see you have finally realized it!" he beamed at them.

"..Realized what?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'realized what?' well, your love for each other, of course! It is so obvious! Everyone in the village knows that you guys love each other!"

Tenten's eyes went wide. _Everyone 'knows'? Love? WHAT?_

The Hyuga smirked. "Yes. We've realized this, Lee. Which is why we are... dating now." he said, blushing a little, as he looked at their linked hands.

"Heh! I finally see the flaming youthfulness emitting from you two! That's satisfactory. At last, my two pupils have admitted their love for each other!" Gai yelled, jumping in the scene.

Tenten felt the need to punch something, and if Neji didn't move, it would very well turn out to be him.

"Yes, Gai-Sensei. Which is WHY WE'RE DATING! Now, if you'll excuse us..." Tenten said, and tried to make a run for it, tugging on Neji's hand.

"WAIT! If you two are really dating, then you should be able to demonstrate it!" Gai grinned at them.

Tenten raised their hands, and rolled her eyes.

Gai smirked. "I could do the same with Lee, and that wouldn't mean a thing!" he said.

Tenten sighed exasperated. "Well, then what the hell do you want us to do?" she asked, on the verge of hysterics.

Gai smirked evilly. "Kiss." he said, and the chuckled.

Tenten's eyes went wide, as did Neji's. They both blushed.

"K-kiss?" Tenten stuttered.

"Yes. Kiss. Is that a problem? Gai asked, narrowing his eyes.

Neji stepped in. "Of course it's not a problem." he looked at Tenten, who blushed violently.

"Alright then. Show us your youth!" The older man yelled.

Neji pulled Tenten close. Close enough to look as though they were kissing. "We don't have to really kiss. We just have to pretend. Don't move, and we should be able to fool them." he whispered urgently. His cool, minty breath washed over Tenten's face, making her thoughts hazy.

She looked at his lips, which looked so.. soft.. and kissable.

Without thinking, she leaned in. Neji stiffened, but then looked at her lips, which made her seem more.. sexy.

He leaned in as well, and their lips met.

Gai wooted and shouted some random crap about youth. Lee joined in on his sensei's shenanigans.

Neji and Tenten pulled away after a few blissful seconds. They blushed, but fortunately, no one saw it.

"Well, we'll leave you two youthful lovebirds to yourself!" Gai exclaimed and dragged his favorite pupil away with him.

"I think our work here is done," Neji said, but spoke too soon.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled from across the street.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Why are you holding hands?" the blonde questioned, oogling their linked fingers.

"We're going out," Neji explained.

Naruto stared.

"YO WORLD! HYUGA GOT HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted.

In a flash, Tenten and Neji had tackled him to the ground.

"Quit screaming, baka!" Tenten told him.

However, it was too late. The streets crowded and murmurs drifted through the sea of people.

The three stood up. Naruto grinned, and Neji and Tenten looked rather uncomfortable.

"We didn't plan on demonstrating to this many people," the brunette female hissed in her teammate's ear.

"Just stay calm and keep smiling," he whispered back and reclaimed her hand.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" the crowd chanted.

Neji and Tenten faced each other again. They slowly leaned in. This time their kiss lasted for at least a minute as the people digested the sight before them.

Cooing erupted. The two pulled back, both smiling softly.

After walking around for a good hour or so, they headed to the park.

The entire time, they sat on a bench simply gazing at the sky or sneaking quick glances at each other. It was the perfect ending to the day.

"I'll walk you home," Neji offered, as Tenten stood up.

"Umm… sure."

"So… we're a couple now?" the brunette female asked.

"I guess so. But I don't mind. I actually sorta… like you." The ending was a whisper said quickly by the Hyuga.

His teammate gave him a fond look.

They stood at the door of Tenten's apartment for quite some time, neither sure of what exactly to do.

Finally, Neji worked up the courage and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

He waved goodbye and the whole way home, he grinned like the love sick fool he was.

-In Suna-

"A condom?... I still don't get it."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! We love you all! Please review! ^_^**


End file.
